Love Lasts Like Love
by darkdoll25
Summary: This is a Hibari x Chrome story, a two-shot. Please don't ask me for more, I won't be able to keep up with all the requests asking for more on my other stories x


A/N: Not dead, tons of testing, yes.

A short one-shot… to prove I haven't lost my ability to write

Love Lasts Like Love

Chrome shut her purple colored eyes while facing the sunset. It was warm and it made her happy for a while. But when she thought of what happened earlier today, her mood began to turn sad and depressed. Being rejected wasn't easy.

Tsuna was eating a sandwich on the rooftop that day, looking over Namimori. He was surprisingly alone that day, with none of his friends around him. She thought it was the best moment for her confession. When would be the perfect time? Never! She pursed her lips and took her time going across the courtyard.

It was tense. Flashes of the moments they shared together began to go through her mind like a slideshow. The one day at the amusement park.. when they held hands through the haunted house. That other time when they shared a taco cause neither of them could finish it alone. But the one time she felt as if he did reciprocate her feelings.. was when he ditched Kyoko for her at the last dance.

Every night she assured herself that he must like her back. She then began to think to just confess and everything will happily fall in place. How to do it was the problem. Scenarios ran through her head like what a Secret Agent would do if the President's life was ever threatened. To her this was LIFE or DEATH.

It all came down to this. What would she do if he…? No. It was too pessimistic to think like that now. Now or never.. now or never.. this was the mantra that she recited to herself when she walked up the dreaded stairs on the way to the rooftop. Her eyes blinked and Tsuna was closer than ever. He looked over when he sensed someone was there and his lips broke into a small smile.

"Hello Chrome, do you need something?"

"I-I… Tsuna, promise you won't tell anyone this?" Her self-consciousness was kicking in. She would probably die of embarrassment…

"…What's wrong?" His voice was dripping in concern. Eyes searching hers, Chrome looked away flushed.

"I-I.. I like you, Tsuna."

"Er, me too. We're friends, aren't we supposed to?" His hand rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't like where this was going.

"N-No! Not like that. I mean.." Chrome's teeth bit her bottom lip making it slightly white.

"Oh…"

Chrome shook herself to reality and stares into the sunset, causing her to stop thinking about what had happened. Luckily, it was on the rooftop, and no one overheard. Or… so she thought. She was soon disturbed from her sulking by a tall figure sitting next to her. She looks at the ground, puzzled by the sudden appearance. They look like shoes from her school. Her eyes travels upward, slowly. It looks like a very toned man and then she arrives at his face. His eyes were looking at hers. It .. was Hibari.

"…C-Cloud.. I mean.. Hibari-san?" She stutters, remembering how harshly he looked at her when she called him 'Cloud-man'.

He grunts, gripping the grass and pulling them out. He stared at them, as if they were insignificant and flung them out into the incoming wind.

"They seem like their flying, don't they?" Chrome asked while hugging her knees closer to her chest.

"I heard what you said to Tsunayoshi on the rooftop today," Hibari said straightforwardly.

Chrome's breath caught in her throat. This is exactly what she didn't want. Someone to know she got rejected.. to hear the reason why from Tsuna's voice. Not able to bear it anymore, tears escaped from her purple eyes, and she sniffled.

"So? Why are you here? … I don't need to talk to anyone about this right now," she said with a cold tone.

He quickly stood up and towered over her body. She looked at him with shocked eyes as he leaned closer to her.

"I don't like it when people tell other people things they should be telling to me," he smirked with his eyes closed. Oh how he liked it to puzzle other herbivores this way. Their minds are so simple, it makes him almost laugh sometimes.

"H-H-Huh?"


End file.
